The Skedar Secret
by firedragon2006
Summary: 2 months after the end of the game, the institute learns of the Skedar's plans for Revenge and Jo is sent in. Short Chapters but there will be at least eight when the story is done. Chapter 4 is coming. The main characters from the game-minus Jonathan be
1. The Entry

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH PERFECT DARK.  
  
  
  
THE SKEDAR SECRET  
  
Joanna sat miserably on the plane. She had just two months ago assasinated the Skedar Leader and now  
there was more trouble. Daniel Carrington had informed her that the Skedar had hidden their greatest weapon  
from the Elvis and his people. They had a pill. This pill made any creature of any race invincible. Now,   
the developement was almost complete. If this pill was completed, the Skedar would annihilate Carrington and  
the institute. It would be the perfect revenge. The pill could be stolen. Stolen by DataDyne. Or, even worse, the pill could have side effects  
that threatened humanity.  
The drop point was five miles south of a Skedar Reasearch center that Elvis's spies had located. Jo cocked  
her Falcon 7 and took a deep breath. "Here it is," Elvis said, "This center is where the Skedar are developing that pill."  
"OK," Jo said, "Here I go." She parachuted down from the plane. Elvis dropped a hoverbike behind her. She had no plan.  
How could she? Jo knew very little about this. She had to find out what was going on, and put an end to it. She hopped onto the bike and sped on the sandy horizon. Daniel  
radioed her on a walkie-talkie.  
"Joanna, the center is under great security. You are going to have to use stealth.  
"Roger!" she replied.  
She approached the facility. 'Just as I thought.' she said to herself. 'It's surrounded. I better get of this bike and not let any of these  
Skedar sound an alarm!' She hopped off her bike and crept along the outside of the building. She was sure to stay at least ten feet away.  
She carfully observed the area. The building was made of stone and was in the shape of an octogon. Every thirty feet a guard was posted,  
armed with a Reaper or a Slayer. Then she got an idea. A transport was coming her way. It was like a pickup truck that resembeled a hoverbike. She used a grappling hook  
to jump onto it. She hid herself between the crates. The doors slowly opened and soon she was inside the center.  
The truck went into a large room, clearly an unloading bay. Luckily, there were no Skedar guards here.When a Skedar came to the cargo to unload it,   
she put a bullett in his head with her silenced Falcon 7. She got up and saw a ventilation shaft, the only problem was that the shaft was on the ceiling.  
She had nowhere to go. She wished that the spies had better surveyed the area and given her information regarding a good way to do this.  
'Better radio Daniel and tell him of my success and failure,' she thought. Jo radioed Daniel from a storage room.  
Then she saw some bad news. With her X-Ray vision goggles she saw several Maiyan soldiers being held at gunpoint. Skedar shouted at them in the Maiyan  
language. 'I have to do something about that! The Skedar have gone to far!"   



	2. The Ally

CHAPTER 2  
  
Jo sat sweating in a ventilation shaft that she had found an entrance to  
in the closet. She thanked Elvis for giving her his FarSight Gun. The shaft was right  
above the room where the Maiyans were being held prisoner. She used it's see/shoot through walls  
ability to it's maximum and aimed at the heads of the two Skedar guards. She shot one, success. The other  
sounded an alarm-failure. Jo cursed. She took out the other, jumped down from the shaft through a grate that she smashed open. and turned off the alarm  
she didn't know how to work it so she shot it. it was quiet. "Don't have time for a formal introduction  
she said. I gotta get you guys out of here.  
"Hey! You are the woman who is the friend of Elvis! One Maiyan said.  
"Yeah, Yeah. Listen, you better get into that shaft quick. The guards will be hear soon." Jo said frantically.  
The Skedar trooped into the shaft, Jo followed. "Where do we go?" a voiced queried in the dark.  
"You find your way out, I find those pills. Hurry! I closed the grate but it has a dent in it! they'll see that!"  
Jo was angry at herslef. She should never had killed those Skedar. Now they will stop it nothing to destroy her.  
She couldn't stay in the shaft much longer. They would probably look there first. Maybe a straight-out fight was the only way to solve  
this. She saw an empty room. It appeared to be a place where the skedar ate. She dropped into it and killed the guards nearby. A Maiyan was there.  
he sat on a table."Help!" the alien shouted, "I am Pyke! I was seperated form the escape group.   
"I think that you're going to have to help me." Jo said, "You are a soldier. Correct?"  
"Technically i'm a spy. They were going to kill me because i knew too much about the pills."  
Jo felt her heart skip a beat. "What do you know!!! You must Tell me!"  
"The pills do more than just make you invincible. They give you super strength. But..."  
"But what!?" Jo was getting impatient.  
"They have side-effects. They mutate you into an even more hideous looking type of Skedar. They make you want to kill everything that moves!  
The Skedar are evil, but this is too much. The mutated Skedar are in containment cells somewhere in this dreadful place. If they kill somebody, then they  
get stronger. This is because it stimulates certain glands that the pills create."  
Jo stood stunned. That's awful. I must destroy this place, those pills, and those mutants. 


	3. The Quick Save

NOTE:I STILL DONT OWN PERFECT DARK NOR DO I OWN RARE. I forgot to write this last chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Jo was fatigued. She had been sneaking around the reasearch center  
for a long tim now and she still hadn't located the pills or the containment cells.  
While she beleived Pyke's story, it would be against regulations to blow up the  
center without proof of these threats. Pyke was with her. They were pressed up to  
a wall deep inside the center. Pyke looked for guards in one direction while Jo looked  
in the other "What will we do Jo?"Pyke asked pathetically. Pyke was starting to annoy Jo, but he had given her very  
valuable information and she couldn't ditch him.  
"We find those cells." Jo said. I need to photograph them to make it legal to blow  
this place up. Then I photograph the pills and steal explosives so..." A Skedar guard approached  
Jo thought quickly and shot him in the chest-not the head. A shot to the head would get blood  
all over the floor, giving away their position. She had been doing this for a while. Pyke helped  
Jo drag the body into a closet after it died. "Great," she thought sarcastically, 'I'm sure they wont catch on when  
a dead body is in every closet and storage area'  
Jo continued on slowly. Guards were everywhere. She had to use every bit of training she  
had to avoid getting caught. All was well until she was sneaking up a narrow hallway. She had noticed  
that considering the fact that the place knew she was there, the guards weren't that thick. Jo wandered into a set of  
double doors labeled 'LAB'. She internally rejoiced until gases knocked her unconscious.  
  
Jo awoke chained to a table. A rotten stench was everywhere. Several Skedar were staring at her, they  
were laughing as best as a Skedar could. Strange tools were everywhere. Pyke was nowhere in sight. The room  
was round. Charts showed strange readings in the toungue of the Skedar. A large Skedar walked in, apparently the leader.  
He spoke in English due to a translator mechanism around his neck. "Ah, you. You are the one who murdered our leader." he said,  
well, now you shall pay the price for this insolence. Your death will be useful. You know too much, but those secrets will be taken to  
your grave!"  
"Yeah sure," Jo tried to sound confident, "When I escape, I'll kill you too."  
A familiar voice entered the conversation-it was Mr. Blonde, "Do you remember me?  
I think you do. I'm going to kill Carrington along with you. It's a shame Cassandra had to go  
so soon. Don't fret though, i'll end all of your troubles soon. The institute won last time, but this time things have changed."  
Suddenly, Jo heard some footsteps. Mr. Blonde fell to the ground, stunned, but not killed. Pyke entered the room, a tazer in his  
left hand, a CMPISO in his right. "You didn't think that I forgot about you, did you?" Pyke said. He killed the Skedar that remained in the room,  
they were too freaked out to fight.  



	4. The Finale

NOTE:I DONT OWN PERFECT DARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
  
Chapter 4  
Jo and Pyke took care of things after they escaped the room where she was held. The entire place was in distress  
about the condition of Mr. Blonde. Jo was quick to locate the pills and photograph them with a camspy.  
The camspy allowed her to photograph them without being harmed by the gases that the room was filled with  
The containment cells were nearby. She photographed them also.  
Now she had to blow the place up and escape. Jo shot every Skedar in sight. While the Skedar had powerful reapers, Jo had sheilds and  
was much more accurate. As Joanna leaped over a dead Skedar her foot landed on his Reaper, her ankle was twisted. She cursed  
loudly. Pyke helped her slowly along. The Skedar continued to wear down her sheilds and wound her, but none of the shots were  
fatal. Everywhere Skedar were gunning at her. It was a relentless assault of gunfire. She was running out of ammo, and she was running out  
fast. Her Falcon 7 was still taking out enemies but not too well. A bullet was lodged in her shin. She was bleeding terribly.  
All Joanna thought about was blowing the place to peices.  
Then, she got lucky. Fate led her into a room with several tanks of strange material. Grade A nitro-stuff she thought. Whatever  
it was, it could be blown up. Warning symbols surrounded it. 'I gotta rig this place with C-4' she thought. Jo produced several explosives from her suit.  
Pyke watched her nervously. Pyke and the Maiyans were all to familiar with explosives.  
She slowly placed C-4 all over the area and set the timer for eight minutes. She set her watch to countdown eight minutes. Sweat poured down her face and blood streamed from her leg.  
She was in pitiful condition and she had eight minutes to get out. Sure there was honor in dying for your cause, but if she was dead how could she appreciate it?  
If she died in this place it would be ok. Those pills must not get out of the area.   
The C-4 was rigged and she had to get out. Jo felt herself beginning to black out with blood loss. She radioed Carrington and told him to get  
a transport ready to pick her up outside of the building. The halls of the facility were full of smoke. The Skedar were using gas on the entire   
building. All Jo thought about was escape. She had a general idea of where she was going. Then she was saved. She saw a hoverbike in a room with an open  
door. Jo had one minute to escape and this bike was her only hope. She was quite experienced on a hoverbike. She found her way back to the unloading area where she had entered and escaped  
the building exploded behind her. Every trace of the secret was annihilated. 


End file.
